Hitsuzen
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Porque no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. [Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia es para la actividad de Crossovers del foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Hitsuzen**

 **I**

 _La chica con el poder de la estrella_

* * *

En una realidad como la suya, Kinomoto Sakura estaba acostumbrada a sucesos inesperados, a eventos inusuales, a circunstancias excepcionales.

Ella, a la corta edad de trece años, ya había sido tocada por la magia en muchas formas impensadas y le había dado la bienvenida como a una nueva y exitante amiga. Era dueña de unas cartas mágicas que encerraban gran poder, uno de sus guardianes —el león alado del sol— tenía la forma sencilla — _adorable_ — de Kero—chan y se había convertido en uno de sus confidentes; su primera ilusión —Yukito— había terminado siendo la otra forma del guardián de la Luna, Yue. Y, además, podía hablar de cómo la mitad del alma de Clow Reed había reencarnado en su padre, del sacrificio de los poderes de su hermano y cómo Touya, el gruñón y sobreprotector Touya, había salvado a Yukito, a Yue, cuando su magia no pudo… Incluso los esfuerzos, más bien los trucos, de Eriol —la otra mitad de Clow— originados con la misión de hacer que ella sea capaz de preservar el poder de las cartas habían cambiado algo en su pequeño universo. Sin olvidar la ayuda de la hermosa profesora Mizuki, que había salvado su tarea o el haber conocido… a Li Meiling y a Li Xiao lang, su _querido_ Shaoran…

Todo, o gran parte de su _todo,_ se debía a la magia.

Su vida entera había sido delineada con trazos de pinceles llenos de hechizos, magia y luz de estrella. Tu tienes tu hechizo invencible, le habían dicho una vez. Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír.

 _Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien._

Pero eso no impedía que la magia irrumpiese en su vida en trazos intermitentes, sorprendiéndola.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Y podremos pasar todo el día allí, también. Naoko está más entusiasmada que Rika, ya saben como es. Seguro que será algo diferente, al menos —dijo Chiharu y eso fue lo único que escuchó de la boca de su amiga antes de ser conciente que ella se despedía. Se había perdido parte de la conversación, aparentemente.

Luego de la mención de la torre de Tokio, había dejado de prestar atención.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura? —Tomoyo preguntó después de una pausa dolorosa, contrastente con conversación animada que habían estado teniendo incluso desde antes que Chiharu se les uniese. Ambas sabían que era de esas pausas que siempre querían decir algo no dicho— Has estado callada desde que Chiharu empezó a hablar de lo que haríamos para el cumpleaños de Rika-

Daidouji Tomoyo lo había notado, por supuesto.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa curvando sus labios en un intento de disminuir la inquietud de su amiga.

—No es nada —murmuró.

Ella podía sentir la mirada amatista de su amiga siguiendo sus movimientos mientras llevaba sus manos al colgante de la estrella que pendía de su cuello. Su báculo, que había tomado como símbolo el astro de cinco puntas, simbolizando el origen de su magia. Su estrella.

El colgante permanecía como antaño, siempre cerca, aún cuando ya no lo utilizaba tanto como en el pasado.

La hacía sentirse segura.

Tomoyo, la dulce y gentil Tomoyo, rara vez se dejaba engañar. Y por ello, en voz baja, insistió con otra pregunta pausible para el mundo de Sakura, el mundo que no era común para todos. —¿Has sentido algo? ¿Es magia?

La mirada de Tomoyo era una que conocía. Terquedad, pura y dura. Desde que había convencido a Sakura que la dejase filmar sus aventuras y que le dejase diseñar sus trajes para cuando la grabase, entonces nunca se rendía hasta conseguir un _sí_. Quizás antes había sido así, también, y ella solo se había engañado con la vulnerabilidad que daba a entender su figura delicada. La apariencia frágil era solo eso, apariencia.

Sakura sonrió, solo un deje de resignación en sus ojos verdes.

—No… No lo sé —confesó, después de un breve momento de incomodidad para poner en palabras sus pensamientos—. Tuve un sueño… Un sueño extraño. Me vi a mí misma pero _no_ era yo... _Ella_ estaba en una ciudad de destruida y… Era Tokio... Y parecía tan perdida y desolada. Como si hubiese perdido algo, algo sumamente precioso e importante…

Había olvidado ese sueño hasta que alguien había mencionado la Torre de Tokio y, por ello, el recuerdo del sueño había vertido toda su fuerza en sus pensamientos.

Sakura recordaba el dolor en los ojos verdes de esa chica, la otra Sakura que no era ella, pero no podía poner su dedo en la emoción que le provocaba. Ella se había visto más grande y tan emocionante e inesperado como era (¡Ya sabía como luciría de mayor!), había algo que la perturbaba. La otra Sakura había estado sola. Eso era, quizás, lo más aterrador del sueño que la había arrastrado hacia un Tokio que no podía ser su Tokio, a un mundo en ruinas y a una versión de ella que carecía de esperanza.

Tenía la tentación de preguntarle a las cartas sobre ese sueño. A Kero, quizás. Debería. Lo haría.

 _Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien._

Las palabras de Tomoyo se perdieron cuando Yukito y su hermano las saludaron desde la entrada de su casa. Sakura no pudo dejar de sonreír.

En realidad, ella nunca estaba sola. Algunas estrellas podían estar distantes entre sí, pero jamás completamente solas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Es la primera vez que tienes _ese_ sueño?

Los sueños eran cosas importantes, especialmente en su experiencia. La mayoría no, tal vez, pero había unos pocos, unos especiales…

Sakura no podía decir cuando llegarían pero si lo hacían, le dejaban una sensación en el pecho que era difícil de olvidar, una emoción que no podía poner en palabras y simplemente sabía. Kero le decía que eran sueños premonitorios y, probablemente, algunos lo eran. Pero este sueño en particular, era diferente. Ella no tenía esa sensación inusual, era más bien…

Era más bien lo que ese sueño dejó, el recuerdo que evocaba, lo que la perturbaba. El temor a ser esa Sakura desolada y desesperada y… Aunque era otra Sakura, no pudo borrar la imagen de su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, y luego comprendió que no sería suficiente. Kero podía ser tan insistente como Tomoyo, en ocasiones. Pero ella quería deshacerse de esa imagen, porque ella no era del tipo de persona que se aferraba a lo malo, a lo negativo. Ella no era así, no quería serlo.

—Supongo que es la primera vez. No lo recuerdo... Pero... Sé que no debe significar algo malo, lo sé, aunque no puedo explicarlo. Es diferente a cuándo conocí a Shaoran o a la profesora Mizuki. Este sueño era... Era de otro mundo, estoy segura. Es solo que... Me gustaría saber como le fue a ella con la misión que debía realizar. Quisiera ver si lo logró. Esa Sakura de ojos tristes...

Kero se detuvo bruscamente y flotó, _flotó,_ hasta que Sakura no podía mirar otra cosa que su graciosa cara. No importaba que se tratase de Cerberus, el guardián del sol, poderoso león alado. En ese momento no era su guardián, ni era otra cosa que su confidente, su caja de secretos.

A veces se preguntaba si Kero se daba cuenta lo mucho que ella contaba con él para esos detalles.

—Tonta Sakura —susurró y le palmeó la cabeza con su pequeño brazo amarillo. Sonaba a reproche, pero sus voz despertaba algo cálido en su corazón—. ¿Crees que nosotros dejaremos que tus ojos queden tristes?

Con las cartas rodeándola, ella sabía que la respuesta siempre iba a ser _no_.

 **.**

* * *

.

— _Monstruo, hay algo para ti aquí. Papá me pidió que te lo diese en cuanto llegases._

 _—¡Llegué hace horas, hermano! ¡¿Y si era importante?!_

Un bufido. —No _lo era._

 _—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

 _—Porque viene de China, por eso.  
_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Una carta de Shaoran le devolvió el buen humor con una ráfaga de viento fresco que llega cuando el calor quiebra la tierra y no habría podido borrar la sonrisa de su cara aunque hubiese pretendido hacerlo. Tenía una fecha diferente y aún no había llegado a contarle a él de su sueño, el que la aquejaba, pero le traía noticias agradables sobre Meiling, sobre él mismo y su tono, algo menos huraño de lo que acostumbraba, estaba lleno de esperanza para un reencuentro.

Quería verlo. Las llamadas, a veces, no bastaban. Las palabras, a ratos, eran insuficientes.

Ella quería verlo. Quería… Quería abrazarlo. Y no dejarlo ir. Nunca más.

Leyó la carta dos veces más antes de ponerse a escribir una respuesta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kero sonrió para sí mismo cuando la cara de Sakura se iluminó. Sus ojos esmeraldas habían nacido conteniendo estrellas, pero rara vez centellaban tanto como en esos momentos donde solo esa persona especial estaba presente, aún en la distancia.

Tal vez el mocoso no era de sus personas favoritas en la tierra, y dudaba que lo sería, pero sumaba muchos puntos solo por hacerla brillar de esa forma.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tomoyo rio al otro lado de la línea telefónica cuando acabó su explicación. —¡Sabía que no estabas prestando atención, Sakura! Por eso tenía que llamarte.

Sakura suspiró. Tomoyo siempre pensaba en todo.

—Entonces... ¿iremos a Odaiba?

Su mejor amiga se apiadó de ella. —Sí, por el cumpleaños de Rika. Ya sabes que a ella le encanta la torre de Tokio y además escuchó de una feria muy interesante. Naoko estuvo de acuerdo desde que estuvieron ocurriendo sucesos misteriosos en ese lugar desde el año pasado. o al menos, ese es el rumor. Como aquellas misteriosas torres negras, recuerdas. A Naoko le encantan las historias de terror y comentó que quería escribir una obra sobre ello. Desde que no es la primera vez que quiere ir...

—Ya veo —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Efectivamente, ella no había estado prestando atención a la conversación ni a la explicación de Chiharu. Entendía de repente por qué ambas la habían estado mirando extrañada cuando no omitió opinión alguna esa tarde. Ella no se opondría al viaje, por supuesto que no, pero decididamente tenía derecho a vetar cualquier cosa relacionada con fantasmas. Naoko, ciertamente, amaba las historias fantásticas y si bien ni Kero ni Yue habían percibido algo mágico en Odaiba durante el año pasado, Sakura recordaba el episodio de las torres negras.

Habían aparecido en todo Japón y Eriol le comentó que en Francia hubo sucesos similares pero las noticias se volvieron más y más distorcionadas. Realmente, no le prestó mucha atención entonces. Shaoran la había invitado a ella (y a su familia, en realidad) a pasar las vacaciones de invierno en Hong Kong y para el día siguiente no quedó ninguna señal de lo ocurrido salvo todo tipo de teorías.

Algunos sospechaban que era alguna clase de publicidad. Otros, como Naoko, pensaban que se trataba de conspiración. O, algún tipo de secreto.

¿Sobre qué? Sakura no sabía exactamente. Su curiosidad era aplacada por muchas otras cosas, como sus sueños extraños con mundos paralelos y una mujer de largo cabello negro con alas de mariposa.

Sin duda, Daidouji Tomoyo encontraba toda la situación divertida. Podía sentirla reírse en silencio.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana?

Sakura sonrió. —¡Me encantaría!

Tomoyo hizo una pequeña pausa y podía ver su rostro, a pesar de que estaban conversando por teléfono. Era la curiosa sensación de confianza de que su amiga, al otro lado, estaba sonriendo también.

—Nos vemos, entonces. ¡Hasta mañana, Sakura!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Así que saldrás con tus amigas...

Explicarle sus salidas a Kero era una rutina. No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto.

—Sí, empiezan las vacaciones de primavera y a las chicas les gusta la idea de que podamos aprovechar el tiempo libre en una feria. Además festejaríamos el cumpleaños de Rika y tenemos que aprovechar también estas salidas, porque en la escuela secundaria ya no podremos verla tanto. Rika se irá a otro instituto. A uno privado.

Kero se quedó pensativo un minuto. Sakura lo vio devorar el flan que le había traído de postre. Su padre, ciertamente, no había perdido su toque en lo referido a los dulces. —¿Y qué decías de las torres negras?

—Naoko insiste que quiere saber más de ellas. El año pasado también había querido viajar a Odaiba pero no pudo hacerlo, pero ahora...

—No está relacionado con Clow, eso es seguro. Pero casi había olvidado el episodio...

Sinceramente, ella también. Shaoran se había interesado en el tema, también, pero él había dicho poco sobre la cuestión. No sabía más que ella.

—Touya dice que era alguna especie de broma, o una protesta pero que no llegó a ser conocida. Aún es un misterio y ya sabes como es Naoko con los misterios. Seguro que Rika también disfruta de las historias así.

Ellos habían pensado en ir a investigar, entonces, pero las fechas habían sido complicadas y cuando las torres negras desaparecieron para el final de la tarde, todo se había desvanecido. Sakura no quería involucrarse en cosas innecesarias desde que los problemas con las cartas ya no la acosaban y no existía ningún peligro. Además, con su hermano y Yukito viviendo en la capial, ella sabía que se habría enterado si se trataba de magia. Yue no le habría ocultado algo así.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo.

Sakura parecía mucho más… ella. Su sonrisa era más suave, sus movimientos menos tensos. Incluso sus pasos parecían más ligeros.

—¿Y ya no estás preocupada?

Ella lo miró y sus ojos… Sonreían.

No era felicidad, no, pero era afecto. Era calidez. Era pura luz de estrellas.

—No, en realidad… No. Sé que ese no es mi futuro, siento que no lo es y quiero pensar que podré cambiarlo si llegase a ser una advertencia. Es diferente a mis otros sueños y, además, confío en… _Sé_ que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Si vuelvo a ver a esa Sakura en mi sueño, entonces, se lo diré. Quizás ella lo olvidó, quizás su persona importante también lo hizo.

—Sakura...

La joven sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. —Está bien. Además, mañana tengo una salida con mis amigas y recibí una carta de Shaoran. Te tengo a ti, a Yue, a las cartas, a Yukito… A mi papá y a mi hermano. No tengo que preocuparme por lo demás mientras ustedes estén conmigo.

Kero parpadeó lentamente. Dos veces.

—¿Qué?

Cerberus, muchas veces, no dejaba de encontrarla… _Extraordinaria._ Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que más impacto tenían en ella: una llamada de Tomoyo, una carta del mocoso, un abrazo metáforico de las cartas y la estrella en el alma de Sakura brillaba con la luz de mil soles.

Ojalá ella nunca cambiase.

—Nada.

 _Me gusta verte brillar, Sakura._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La noche había cubierto la ciudad con su manto salpicado de estrellas cuando Cerberus decidió que era hora de dormir.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

La joven sonrió desde su cama. Había encendido la luz del velador y no parecía ni remotamente interesada en seguir su ejemplo desde que había tomado un cuaderno, un lápiz y un papel. A él no le sorprendía. Tal vez, eclipsada por el fulgor de las estrellas que la acompañaban desde el cielo nocturno, Sakura se sentía revitalizada por las noches. Todos sabían que las mañanas no eran lo suyo.

—Buenas noches, Kero.

Seguramente, mañana… Mañana tenía que recordar despertarla. O nunca llegaría a ninguna parte. Tal vez debería acosejarle que se llevase las cartas con ella, eso lo haría sentir mejor.

Las cartas...

Sí, eso haría…

Las cartas Sakura irían a Odaiba, junto con su dueña.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir sobre Sakura Card Captor y Digimon (aunque TRC se mezcló un poco en esta primera parte, no será relevante para lo que sigue) Tenía la intención de hacer un capítulo pero se extendió más de lo que pensé. Estimo tres más solamente.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
